The present invention relates to a non-magnetic stainless steel and its use in the manufacture of superconducting magnet components such as magnet collars used in particle accelerator apparatuses.
The rapid development of research within various advanced physical laboratories has created an increased demand for more sophisticated materials with combinations of properties not previously considered or easily achievable such as, for example, the combination of high mechanical strength and a non-magnetic structure for materials to be used in applications where the material is required to be magnetically inert also at low temperatures.
Among high strength steels, the so-called non-stable austenitic spring steels, SS2331 with a typical nominal analysis of 17 Cr, 7, Ni, 0.8 Si, 1.2 Mn, 0.1 C and 0.03 N are especially valuable because of their combination of high strength and good corrosion properties.